FREAKY FRIDAY version 2
by 8srfan
Summary: Chapter 4 The Finale Chapter is now published! --tons of laughter and pure comedy as the family switches bodies but how will this story end?-- Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**_FREAKY FRIDAY _(version 2.0)**:

Chapter I

* * *

The characters do not belong to me. They belong to the hit TV show _8 Simple Rules...For Dating My Teenage Daughter_. This is my first fanfiction for 8 SIMPLE RULES that includes CJ and Grandpa Jim in Paul is dead here...**this episode is dedicated to Paul, really**. Enjoy the following few chapters that center around the story that is similar to the episode "Freaky Friday". Only a few things different.

* * *

Well, excuse me, but I only write fanfictions that have dialogue in...sorry. 

(SCENE: The Living Room. Grandpa Jim is on his usual couch, reading a magazine while Cate enters with her kids from school.)

**Jim: **Oh, hey, kids!

**Bridget: **Hi, grandpa.

**Kerry: **Hey, grandpa.

**CJ: (appearing) **Hey, Grampie.

**Jim: **I knew this lovely grandchildren-grandpa relationship would end up as crappy as this.

**CJ: **How was school, kids?

**Cate: **(Staring at CJ) Wh-? Why do you seem to care so much?

**CJ: **It's Christmas in a few days, right?

**Cate: **Remember, kids, it's _Friday_ tonight, what does it mean?

**Rory: **No scary faces at CJ tonight, we know, mom.

**Cate: **And?

**CJ: **No hitting Grampie with the kane at night and saying it was Rory's rat!

**Cate: **And!

**Bridget: **Oh-oooh! I know! No boys tonight!

**Cate: **No, that's the weeknights rule. (Pause) Come on, you guys. Dig a little deeper. (Long Silence) Come on...

**Kerry: **You know, if it's something fun, I don't wanna know anymore, _this _is already fun!

**Cate: **_Friday Movie Night_!

**Bridget: **Mom, we haven't done _Friday Movie Night _since 1993!

**Cate: **Still, it would be fun.

**Kerry: **Mom, get real. The only way it could be fun is if we didn't see grandpa and CJ fighting over the movie!

**Cate: **No, no, now that's not gonna happen 'cause I already chose the movie.

(They all freeze in shock, all except CJ)

**CJ: **What's for lunch?

**Rory: **You already chose the movie! Mom, we all used to choose the movie together!

**Jim: **Yeah. Cate, I mean, in 1993, we watched _Titanic_. In 1994, we watched _Something Happened Late That Night_.

**CJ: **Oooh, I bet it was somethin'-somethin'!

**Jim: **A car accident!

**CJ: **(Giggling) Oooh, I wonder WHAT caused the accident to happen...

**Kerry: **So, mom, what'd you get?

**Cate: **_Freaky Friday_!

(They all start to give out bad judments about it.)

(It starts to rain out there)

**Bridget: **Hey, do you hear that?

**Rory: **It's CJ!

(They all turn and look at CJ, who is afraid)

**CJ: **Ooooooooh! (Pause) What, the movie didn't start yet, and it's already too freaky!

-----------CHAPTER II COMING SOON-----------  
im sorry if this chapter turned out too short. Please R&R! The next chapter will come sooooo soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**FREAKY FRIDAY (_version 2.0_)**: CHAPTER II...

i know the first chapter wasn't that fancy and funny, but I promise that the upcoming chapters (including the one that you're reading right now) will be filled with lots and lots of humor and comedy. So enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: These characters do not belong to me. They belong to the hit TV sitcom "8 Simple Rules...For Dating My Teenage Daughter". This is just fanfiction of the show, made for fun :)

* * *

_(SCENE: The Living Room where the whole family is watching _Freaky Friday_. CJ is on the couch, covered by a blanket, sitting next to Bridget and Kerry. Jim is on his usual small couch. Rory is on the floor and Cate is sitting on a regular chair next to Jim, covering herself with a blanket that she is sharing with her dad.)_

(CJ shivers)

**Bridget: **CJ, there is nothing to be afraid of. This is a comedy movie.

**CJ: **Oh yeah, sure. I'm sure that's one of the tricks to make someone watch a movie!

(_Screaming is heard from the TV. CJ joins them screaming and hides under the blanket_)

**CJ: **Is he gone? Is the Monster Blood gone?

**Jim: **It's just a girl waking up from her dream, you wuss!

**CJ: **Oh, shut up, old man! (_Takes the blanket away_)

**Cate: **You know, this is so nice. A lovely Friday night. Just the way I imagined it.

(_The whole cast look at the chair that Paul used to sit on. Awkward silence occurs._)

**Rory: **The last movie he got was _Scream_.

**Kerry: **Yeah, I remember how we all jumped from our seats every time something spooky happens, and how Rory hid under the table when he saw a ghost.

**CJ: **Wow, I'm glad I wasn't there.

**Bridget: **It was the best night ever.

**Cate: **Oh, come on, kids. We can make this night fun too! Come on, let's watch this movie...while playing cards!

(TIME LAPSE. There's a table next to the TV now and everyone is playing. They are all about to sleep; all but Cate)

**Jim: **Oh, Cate, this game sucks!

**Bridget: **I wanna go to sleep! (Groans) I really have to, 'cause I have a very big test tomorrow.

**Kerry: **Tomorrow's Saturday.

**Bridget: **Shut up, it's working.

**Cate: **Come on, fifteen more minutes and the movie will be over. It's gonna be so much fun!

(FIVE MINUTES LATER...everyone falls asleep in the living room.)

(Thundler claps outside the house, as CJ jumps out of his place, screaming)

**CJ: **(Sighing in relief) It is just a dream, it is just a dream...

(_SCENE: The Living Room --the next morning-- Everybody is still sleeping in the living room. Bridget, Kerry and CJ on the couch, Rory and Cate on the floor, and Jim on his couch with his head back.)_

(Kerry opens her eyes a little bit)

**Kerry: **(IN HER MIND--THINKING) _Oh, boy. Another lousy day trying to convince my "mother" to let me go to the dance tonight. I mean, why can't mothers understand that Jason Hurley is gonna be there? And how can they NOT understand how hot and sexy he is? I mean, god! (PAUSE) Oh, boy...Oh, my god. Why am I so heavy? (LOOKS AT HER BODY AND GASPS) _OH, MY GOD! No! (Screams...outloud now) Why am _I _in Kerry's body? EEEWWWW!

(Everybody wakes up now)

**Rory: **For the love of god, what is going on now? Can't an old man have a nice sleep once in a while? (Starts to get up) Wow, I'm so light!

**Cate: **What is going on? What is this screaming all about? Grampie, is that you?

**CJ: **Does this have to happen everyday? I mean, why can't you people understand that I am a single mother, supporting my three children! All I need anymore is trouble!

(_They all look at each other, and scream in shock_.)

WELL, I GUESS U KNOW HOW FUNNY THE NEXT CHAPTER'S GONNA BE, HUH!

Read and review. Chapter III will come sooner then.


	3. Chapter 3

**FREAKY FRIDAY (_version 2.0)_**: CHAPTER III

DISCLAIMER: This show doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the hit TV show "8 Simple Rules". This is just fanfiction. Enjoy!

_(SCENE: The Living Room. Bridget just wakes up to find everybody screaming.)_

**Bridget: **Oh, my god. What's going on? Bridget got her stomach pierced?

**Kerry: **(Screaming) OH, MY GOD! HOW DID YOU KNOW?

**Bridget: **Well, because I kinda thought, what would my family be screaming about? Something stupid my stupid sister did. (Looks at Kerry and screams) OH, MY GOD! What are you doing in my body!

**Kerry: **What are you on about? Obviously, you were so jealous of me that you stole _my _body!

**CJ: **All right, hold it, girls. (_Looking at Bridget_) Bridget, did you really get your stomach peirced? I mean, eeww! So disgusting!

**Bridget: **Don't look at _me_, I'm Kerry!

**Jim: **I don't understand, what's going on here now?

**Rory: **(Patting Jim's back) That's because you never understand anything, son. You're still young for this life.

**Jim: **Ouch, my back! (to Rory) Hey, I want my body back!

**Rory: **What, are you insulting my body? For your information, son, _this _body (Pointing at Jim) has lived through the World War I and II...

**Cate: **Oh, my god. There we go again, with Grampie's old World War stories!

**Rory: **Did you just give me "the tone", young lady?

**Cate: **No, Grampie, I'm CJ! I'm surprised you didn't notice.

**CJ: **Hey, I'm insulted! (Pause) All right, you know what? I'm sure there's some kind of an explanation. I mean, maybe it's because of the movie we watched last night.

**Kerry: **All right, well, what are we gonna do, mom? I can't go to school like _this_!

**Bridget: **Hey, at least you'll get straight As!

**Kerry: **Whatever.

**Cate: **(To CJ) Cate, you have to go to work today. There's a training process for students from LCCC who need to see you work as a nurse!

**CJ: **Woohoo, looks like I ain't goin'! (Sits on the couch and relaxes)

**Bridget: **(to CJ) Mom, you have to go. Don't you understand, you'll lose your job!

**CJ: **Well, I can't go as your mom. (_Pointing at Cate_) She should--I-I mean, he should! I mean...all right, this is getting confusing!

**Rory: **All right, hold on, family. We all have to take a deep breath. (Takes the kane, thinking that he might use it to walk all the way to the counter on the kitchen, is surprised he doesn't use it, throws it on the floor and jumps happily to the kitchen.)

**Jim: **That's so funny, grandpa.

**Kerry: **Okay, we need to work this out.

**CJ: **All right, uhm...okay, I got it! CJ (meaning Cate) will go to work instead of me today, Kerry and Bridget, you're gonna have to find some way to explain this, and dad (meaning Rory), you're gonna have to go to school today as Rory. We have to do this.

**Jim: **(to Rory) HA-HA-HA!

**Kerry: **No, I meant, I need to put on some make-up and change this ridiculous outfit. This ain't Halloween, is it?

**Bridget: **Ha, that's funny, Bridget. You'll see what I'm gonna do to you at school today.

_(SCENE: Lunch Time at school where Bridget (Kerry's body, though) is dancing on the tables while everyone else is laughing at her.)_

**Kerry: **What are you doing! Everyone's laughing at you! You're making a fool out of yourself!

**Bridget: **Nope, you see, they're actually making a fool out of _your_self! (Continues dancing)

(Kerry gasps)

**Kerry: **And I thought Joana Johns was a slut, who thought she could steal my Jason Hurley from me, turned out I don't think at all. (Walks away)

**Principal Gibb: **(To Bridget) Bridget, detention!

(Kerry stops, looks back, realizes and laughs.)

**Bridget: **(_Yelling to Kerry_) Well, it's actually _you _who's in detention!

_(SCENE: Cate's Office. Cate (CJ's body) and CJ (Cate's body are there.) )_

**CJ: **Oh, my god, CJ! I can't believe this. Please, please, CJ, do not do something wrong.

**Cate: **Well, I'm sorry if I _do _, aunt Cate, 'cause I've never learned nursing before. (Pause) Wait, does licking the blood out of your arm count as a nursery job?

(Many students enter, with two adults.)

**Man: **Hello, Mrs. Hennessey. (Offers a handshake to Cate --as in CJ--)

**CJ: **(Starts to handshake but realizes) Oh, no, go ahead, ...Mrs. Hennessey. (Looks at Cate--as in CJ--)

**Cate: **Oh, yeah, right! (Handshakes)

**CJ: **You're from LCCC, right? For training?

**Woman: **Yes, and you are?

**CJ: **Oh, I'm, uh...I'm his aunt (Points to Cate) I mean! I mean, nephew! Yeah, that's right.

**Woman: **Oh, and you're gonna be here through the whole nursering thing?

**CJ: **Yes.

(Long Silence)

**CJ: **(Whispering to Cate) Go ahead and do something, or I'll cut your ears off!

**Cate: **Oooh!

_(SCENE: Rory's History Class.)_

**History Teacher: **And who knows who faught the Indians late that year?

**Rory: **(Raises his hand) OH, I DO!

**History Teacher: **Rory, you **asked **the question!

_(SCENE: The Streets. Jim--as in Rory--is riding a car.)_

**Jim: **Woohooo, no school today! (A police officer stops him) May I help you, dude?

**Officer: **Can I see your car insurance, your passport, and your liscence, please?

**Jim: **The whaaaaat? I'm still a ninth grade, yo!

CHAPTER IIII is coming soon. Hope u r enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4 Finale

**FREAKY FRIDAY (version 2.0)**: Chapter 4

* * *

_(Scene: Detention. Bridget's body is sitting there, along with many other students, reading a novel.)_

**Principal Gibb:** Miss Hennessey? Miss Hennessey?

**Bridget:** Yeah?

**Principal Gibb:** What're you doing?

**Bridget:** Uh, reading a tragic romantic-story about two lovers parted by war. (He looks at her, surprised.) _Cosmo_ acrticle.

**Principal Gibb:** _There_ you go.

**Guy:** Uh, principal Gibb? How long are we gonna stay here? 'Cause I got a hot date waiting for me at home.

**Principal Gibb:** Twenty-seven more minutes. So you people better make yourselves comfortable. Like Bridget.

**Bridget:** (crying over the book she's reading) Oh, please Annette and Georgio, get back together! ... (Gibb looks at her again.) I-I mean, Brangelina adopted a new baby. Can you believe that?

_(Scene: Cate's Office. Cate is trying to narrate as she works on a patient while CJ and those LCCC students watch in concern.)_

**Cate:** And now I am going to, umm, take his blood sample. With-with a needle. (winces, to CJ) A needle!

**CJ:** That's okay...

**Cate:** Right, yeah, 'cause I mean I'm used to doing this. 'Cause I'm a nurse! (laughs) Nurse Cate Hennessey. Did you know I was a cow in high-school?

(CJ gasps)

**Medical Student #1:** What?

**Cate:** Oh, yeah, I was like a three-hundred pound bitch with a fat ass.

**CJ:** I had an experience with a man in high-school!

(They all turn around and stare at him in shock.)

**Cate:** (sternly) Did Rory tell you about that?!

(CJ, gasping in shock, bursts into laughter)

**Medical Student #2:** Uh, I'm sorry, can we get back to the training thing?

**Cate:** Fine, whatever.

**CJ:** Alright.

**Cate:** So I'm gonna take a sample of this guy's blood. (sticks a needle in and the guy screams in pain) Oh my god there's blood coming out everywhere!

**Medical Student #1:** Well, do something!

**Cate:** You're right. (goes to the phone and starts to dial)

**Medical Student #2:** Who're you calling?

**Cate:** 911, I'M NOT A REAL NURSE. IN FACT, I'M NOT EVEN A WOMAN!! Isn't _that_ something to tell your kids about tonight?!

_(Scene: School hallways. Rory is walking out and a girl, Lauren, approaches him.)_

**Lauren:** (smiling and flirting) Hi, Rory.

**Rory:** Hello, ma'am.

**Lauren:** I didn't know you knew all that much about history.

**Rory:** Well, sure, I _am_ mentioned in the book, so...

**Lauren: **(Laughs) God, you're funny.

**Rory:** Yes, he is, lady. God's always funny. (taps her on the back and walks away)

**Lauren:** (follows him) So, umm, you wanna hang out later?

**Rory:** Sure.

**Lauren:** My place or yours?

**Rory:** Well, I guess going to my place would be weird 'cause I'm living with my daughter.

**Lauren:** Oh, you have a daughter.

**Rory:** Yeah, and she has three kids.

**Lauren:** WHAT?

**Rory:** Why are you surprised? I'm over 50 years old!

_(Scene: Prison. Jim is locked up with two other dudes.)_

**Jim:** Hey, that's not fair! I wasn't going fast! Ouch, my back! (Pause) WHY do I miss school all of a sudden?!

_(Scene: School Hallways. Kerry is walking with her books, and she is walking in a complete slutty way.)_

**Kerry:** Hi, Jason.

**Jason:** H-hey, hey, Kerry. What's up?

**Kerry:** Y'wanna do something tonight?

**Jason:** Uh, I already kinda have plans with your sister Bridget.

**Kerry:** Oh, forget _that_ bitch; come with me. (drags him away)

_(Scene: The living-room of the Hennessey's house. Cate has woken up all of a sudden and everyone else is still sleeping.)_

**Cate:** It's all a dream... It was all a dream. (she smiles to herself)

(They all wake-up now)

**Kerry:** God, Mom, were you just speaking to yourself in our sleep?

**Bridget:** What time is it?

**Cate:** It's, uh, it's uh I think it's at the break of dawn right now.

**Rory:** Wow.

**CJ:** We overslept.

**Cate:** CJ, I have to ask you this. Have you ever had any sort of...experience with a man back in high-school?

**All:** WHAT?!

**Bridget:** Oh my god mom!

**Kerry:** So gross!

**CJ:** Aunt Cate! No!

**Cate:** Sorry, sorry! I'll go make breakfast.

(Cate gets up and goes to the kitchen just in time when CJ turns around to face Rory)

**CJ:** (whispering to him) I can't believe you told her man!

(Cate bursts into laughter, obviously overhearing and now everyone else laughs)

**Jim:** This is so...funny.

**CJ:** Oh, really? Is it "let's take away your cane and see if you cans till walk" funny?

**Kerry:** I can't believe you did that, CJ. You were so wild.

**Bridget:** Ooh, I have a date with Jason tonight. (gets up)

**Rory:** And I think Lauren asked me out last night.

**CJ:** (wincing, staring at Rory) I paid you fifty bucks man!

**_--THE END._**

* * *

_I know that probably made no sense at all but please leave me some reviews!! Thank u and also check out "The One With The Wrecked Christmas", my newest Friends fanfic. Thanks for ur support!_


End file.
